The well-known problem of increasing data load on licensed networks, such as those of Verizon, AT&T, and others, means that such operators are seeking relief from spectrum constraints and accordingly are seeking to acquire or access additional wireless spectrum. In order to provide such spectrum relief, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has issued rules and regulations (47 C.F.R.) regarding an access of cellular devices to TV White Space (TVWS) spectrum, which FCC rules and regulations are referred to hereafter as the “TVWS rules.” The TVWS rules make available, to devices, including cellular devices, low-frequency spectrum that would not normally be accessible to such devices. The TVWS spectrum can provide useful additional spectrum for conventional licensed networks, such as the HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) or 3GPP LTE (Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) networks, being operated by those operators.
The TVWS rules adopted by the FCC would impose the following requirements upon a hybrid network and a hybrid user equipment (UE). First, the proposed TVWS rules require that a personal/portable TV band device (PPTVBD) must itself access an FCC-certified TV Band Database each time the PPTVBD is activated from a power off condition. In addition, whenever the PPTVBD changes location by more than 100 meters from the location of the most recent access to the FCC TV Band Database, the device is required to re-access the database. A Mode II PPTVBD also is required to re-access the FCC-certified TV Band Database at least once per day, regardless of a movement, or lack thereof, of the device. Additionally, a PPTVBD operating as a Mode I device must, when accessing the FCC-certified TV Band Database, either receive a contact verification signal (CVS), a signal defined by the FCC rules and regulations, or, in response to failing to receive the CVS, re-access the database.
Second, the proposed TVWS rules require that, when operating as a Mode I device, the PPTVBD's FCC identifier (FCC ID) must be validated by the entity providing the list of available TVWS channels. That is, upon each access to a network by a PPTVBD requesting to access a set of available TVWS channels, the network must pass the FCC ID of the Mode I device to the FCC-certified TV Band Database and then receive a list of allowed channels from the database.
Third, the CVS must be securely transmitted to a PPTVBD. That is, a CVS transmitted to a Mode I device must be encrypted to secure the identity of the transmitting device, such that only Mode I devices to whom the appropriate credentials have been delivered may access the CVS. This implies the construction and transmission of such a CVS. This also implies that the hybrid network must deliver to all PPTVBDs accessing the TVWS spectrum resource an appropriate key to access the CVS, which creates a significant key management overhead for the hybrid network operator.
As described above, the proposed TVWS rules present a number of obstacles to efficient operation of a hybrid broadband cellular/TVWS network. These rules work against low power operation of hybrid users equipment (UEs) and prevent efficient utilization of a radio interface by requiring excessive signaling, not to mention that the mandate that such signaling is to be “secured” also is inefficient. Compliance with the rules further imposes costs upon a hybrid UE by, in effect, requiring that the UE include a satellite-based position determination system and the additional current drain when it is enabled, such a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver or some other Global Navigational Satellite System (GNSS) receiver, so that the UE is able to determine its location with a high degree of accuracy.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, apparatus, and system that provides the credential approval, secure communications, and location reporting desired for utilization of the of the TVWS spectrum by a hybrid broadband cellular/TVWS network without the inefficiencies and signaling overhead imposed by the proposed TVWS rules.
One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.